It's Not Over
by Crizzel
Summary: Chapter 2 REWRITTEN! He thought it was over. She thought it was the end of it. But what happens when their paths meet and what they thought was over, was actually far from over? "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Kagome, your wife." she said w/ a smirk.
1. Chapter 1

So here I am again with a new story. Basically, this will kinda help me with my writer's block. So enjoy!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"_I'm sorry…This is the last time, Sasuke."_

He could only stand there as he watched from the corner of his eyes, his brother's lifeless body fall unto the dirty and rain soaked ground.

"The last time…" He muttered to himself before collapsing unto the ground too.

…

Kagome screamed and gasped for air as she suddenly jolted up from her bed in cold sweat. She touched her forehead and noticed at how she was sweating bullets. Thinking for a moment, she touched her chest. She felt something but shrugged it aside. Looking around she noticed that it was already morning and it was time to start her day again. She thought that, it was it for her. That her life would be like that until she dies.

It's been years since she was transported into this weird world of ninjas, but she's grown accustomed to it by now. Living her life from the moment she woke up, to the time she tucks herself to sleep then repeats all of it. Everyone has gotten their own lives since she left. Miroku and Sango are now enjoying their life with their children, while Shippou is still trying his best in his training. Kouga and Ayame have decided to get married and strengthen their clan once again. As for Inuyasha…

Kagome's day dreaming was interrupted when she heard the door knock.

She wasn't surprised when she opened the door. "Oh, Suki-san."

"I'm sorry to barge in this early in the morning Kagome-chan but Hideo here says his stomach hurts so…" The woman with brown hair said with her child in hand.

"It's all right. Why don't we head out towards the hospital, so I can check up on little Hideo here." She finally said as she smiled and patted the head of the small child.

…

"Hmmm!" Kagome stretched contently as she fixed her things on her table. The last patient of the day has finally left and she can finally go home. But not before she stops by the fields to get some special herbs.

"Kazuo-san, Chie-san! I'm leaving now!" She said as she each bade goodbye to them.

"Bye Bye Kagome-chan!" The two said in unison.

Kagome strolled along the path shone by the bright moonlight. And as she looked up in the moon, her smile faded. She can't help but admit that she missed her friends. But there was no point in staying since Naraku's been defeated. The jewel should have at least allowed her to go back to her own world. Speaking of the jewel…

Her head snapped when she heard a branch snap, quickly and swiftly she went on defense mode and charged her fist with chakra.

"Show yourself!"

As she waited for the figure to show itself, she smelled blood. It's faint but it's there.

"I said-"

She stopped midsentence when she saw a raven haired man with burns and bruises walking limply towards her. But what made her eyes pop out was the faint pink light coming from the man's chest.

"No way…" she could only look as the man walked on towards her. "It's the…"

But before she could continue her sentence, the man was already inches from her when he asked. "Who…who are you?" Then finally collapsing into her.

"Shikon Jewel…" She muttered in disbelief.

…

O_o He's alive! But how? I'm sure you guys can guess why. Maybe I'll try to update the next chapter a little later. Don't forget to review guys.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I'm back and finally decided to update this story, and I've rewritten this part to further plunge and patch some things up in the chapters ahead. So here it is.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It's been two days since she found this mysterious man out on the forest. She was still shocked and confused as to how the Shikon Jewel was with him. But nonetheless, she tended to his wounds and would patiently wait until this man would awake from his slumber. So she can start asking him with questions.

She continued to look at him and noticed the lines just under his eyes, and his peaceful expression as he slept. By the looks of it, he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

She sighed. And decided that staring at him all day will do her no good, so she decided to go to the kitchen and whip up something to eat.

Some Onigiri and a cup of tea would be a nice snack she thought as she happily balled the rice into her hands.

Sighing contently at her handy work, she decided to bring up the plate of Onigiri in her room to continue watching the mysterious man. Humming happily, she opened the door into her room and was surprised to see that the man is nowhere to be found. But she didn't panic because she immediately saw him calmly sitting at the porch, looking up in the bright blue sky.

"I see you're finally awake." Kagome said in a peachy tone.

But the man didn't answer her.

"How's your injuries? Do they still hurt? I only healed those that needed much attention," she smiled. "I'm sorry but my chakra wasn't enough to heal all your injuries and I have problem with chakra control so you get that point."

The man looked at her with his obsidian eyes.

"Itachi," Kagome stated as if testing the new name into her mouth. Upon treating his wounds earlier on, she had to take off his old shirt which caused a pretty little necklace that has an engraved fan like charm in it to tumble off the floor. It read _Uchiha Itachi, _so she guessed that maybe that was the name of the man he found in the middle of the forest.

Said man still looked at her with confused eyes. "Who…"

"Itachi," she repeated, hoping that she will get some response from the man that may lead to where or who he is.

"Who's Itachi?"

And that's when confusion hit her.

"What do you mean who's Itachi? It's you of course." She said as she smiled sweetly at him.

The man spoke slowly. "I don't know…I…"

Then it clicked.

He had the jewel inside him for a reason. She doesn't know, she didn't know and she has no intention of knowing. It may have something to do with a wish he asked towards the jewel, it granted his wish but the jewel maybe decided to play some tricks on him or it can be that he wished for the jewel to be with him to use for power. But the thing that's bothering her is why can't he remember anything?

With him not knowing anything about himself or the jewel, she can definitely use this to her advantage.

Kagome sighed. What a day she was having. First, she thought that she finally will have the jewel at her hands but it seemed that when something is within her grasps, it pops out and disappears into thin air. What luck.

"Do I know you?" The man asked cautiously.

Kagome looked at him for a moment, and studied his features. His captivating onyx orbs, his black mane and his perfect built she can't help herself but just stare at him.

"I'm sorry. But I really…don't remember anything…" He trailed off and suddenly found the window as an interesting thing he could look at.

She could only look at the floor as he heard the sincerity in the man's voice.

"It's all right. I understand you, Itachi." She said his name with familiarity; like they've known each other for a long time now.

While Itachi could only look at her with a sad and sorry look on his eyes.

The Shikon Jewel is right under her nose now, and practically with her so if she let this man slide from her grasp, she's like letting the jewel fly away into someone else's hands. So…if she could work things out, and if everything will go according to her plan then this situation would work towards her advantage. Then when she can finally find a way to take out the jewel, then she'll take it from him, willingly or not. She doesn't care, she have searched high and low for this jewel so she's not letting it disappear again.

"Don't you remember me Itachi…" She spoke softly as she caressed his cheek with her hands.

"I…" was all Itachi could say as he was too captivated by the beautiful goddess in front of her that was about to lure him into her trap.

She smiled sweetly at him as she said. "I'm Kagome…Your Wife."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Please review if you like it and if you would like me to continue or not :D


	3. Chapter 3

Here I am again, to deliver hot fresh chapters of it's not over. I decided to rewrite chapter 2 seeing that I was so sleepy and tired when I wrote that one, anyway go ahead and read chapter 2 first before reading this one or else you will get confused. :D

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"My wife?" Itachi said this words carefully, as if trying to be familiar with it.

"Yes. I'm your wife, Higurashi Kagome." She said, still caressing Itachi's face. Thinking that is she wants to keep the jewel near her then she must put up a good act of playing a love struck husband and wife, which she has never done before. The things she does for the Shikon Jewel. "And you are Higurshi Itachi."

"Higurashi…Itachi." He said slowly as he looked at her, finally falling for her trap.

Kagome smiled at him before finally embracing him tightly and cooed, "It's all right. You don't have to force yourself into remembering anything." She has never seen this man before but pretending that she's in love with him is easy, after all she has fallen in love deeply before but sadly it didn't end happily ever after.

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she felt the man return back her embrace.

…

Everything was going well with Kagome and her _husband, _Itachi. It's been almost a month since they've been living together and acting like a happy married couple. Of course, Kagome's neighbors were shocked but nonetheless explained that they just got married. She just found out that he was a ninja, not just an ordinary ninja but an incredibly strong one. There was a time where the two of them went to the market and a couple of guys harassed Kagome, but Itachi simply defended her without knowing that _he _can. When they charged he just evaded and used their own weapons against themselves.

He was smart, she added. But not just smart, he was brilliant in his own right.

There are times where they will have decent conversations about simple things like trees or how they met. Now that was hard, for Kagome still haven't thought of the little story of how they met when he suddenly asked about it. So all she would answer was that it was a very sweet and memorable meeting they had. Which is ironic to how they actually met, very ironic indeed.

She has to admit, he was a fun company to keep. They would do stuff together like cook food, do the laundry or shop around in the market. She found it absolutely adorable when he tried to do the cooking all by himself, but all he managed to cook was Onigiri so she concluded that maybe it was his favorite food. She did miss having someone to be with, a friend of some sort so she figured that he would suffice for now until she can get the Jewel and get back to her original world.

He's smart, but there are times when he would ask questions he know he shouldn't have. Like for example.

"Kagome,"

The girl looked up from the bed she was fixing and looked up at her curious _husband_. "Yes?"

"Have we…" He trailed off, seemingly embarrassed about something.

She continued to look up at him, still wondering what he wants to ask.

"Do you we have a child?"

Sighing, she just seated at the bed, expecting that he will pop the question one way or the other. Fortunately, she has already planned a smart comeback at him. "Do you see a mini Itachi or Kagome running around in here?"

"No," He answered.

"Then no, we don't have a child."

Pause.

"Do you want one?" Itachi blurted out.

She wasn't expecting this.

Kagome's eyes almost popped out from its socket as she looked at Itachi like he was joking. "What?"

"I said, do you want one? I mean, you said that we've only been married a couple of month, so why don't we try?" Itachi asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

Silence.

Kagome stood up and slowly walked her way towards Itachi and hugged him. "I know, but I want to have you all to myself for now. I'm not ready to have a child yet, and I still have a lot of patients that needs healing in different hospitals." Before she met Itachi out in the forest, Kagome has been going from village to village in order to lend her medical skills to hospitals who doesn't have enough medical nins to assist them. This village had been a little different for her because she has to stay for a while for Itachi.

He sighed, not in disappointment to her but to herself. "I'm sorry."

She simply smiled one of her smiles that Itachi found himself unable to look away when she does that. "It's all right. It's not your fault. Now, how about we get some sleep first?" She yawned. "We're moving out to another village first thing in the morning."

"Why so sudden?"

"I heard that there is another village nearby that have been attacked by a group of bandits or was it rogue ninjas? It was just a small village so, they don't have much resources especially when it comes to medical skills." She lied smoothly through her teeth, but if truth be told the only reason why she wants to move is not only that, but because she has already search high and low for this village for any clues that may lead her into finding out more about the Shikon Jewel.

So far the Shikon Jewel has been stable inside Itachi's body and has not taken over yet or anything like that, but she must act quick before bad luck strikes her again and the jewel will disappear and move somewhere else again.

She finally rested her head in her pillow and cover her lower half with the blanket, her eyes were about to close when he felt Itachi's weight on the bed. She shrugged it, getting used to the two of them being in the same bed, but what struck her that night was when she felt Itachi's arm hover over her small figure and pulled her towards him.

"Good night Kagome. I love you."

Silence. But she knew that Itachi was waiting for a response.

"Yea, Good night." Was all she could say. No matter how much she tried and tell her herself that this is all pretend to get the jewel, her heart would always betray her, for she was still in love with the man from the other side of the well.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so thank you guys for the reviews! And regarding Kagome's sudden change of personality, all will be revealed all in good time my good readers. Haha. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was bright sunny morning for Kagome and Itachi that day, the sun was shining and there was no dark clouds indicating rain. A perfect day to be travelling around from village to village.

They were currently in the Earth Country, which was a big country so looking for any information would be hard. Kagome has been in this world for a while now but still, she doesn't have any idea how these people name their village or find their way from country to country. It was just confusing.

Kagome scrunched up her face as she looked at the map at her hand. "Mou!"

Itachi took a bite of his dango as he stared at his _wife _who was looking intensely at the map in her hands. "Can, I have a look?"

She looked up and sighed as she handed the map to Itachi. He doesn't have his memories back yet but it's worth a shot, plus he looks like he knows more about this whole place than hers. After staring at it for quite a while, he laid down the map at the table and pointed at the small country beside the Land of Fire and the Wind Country.

"Ame…gakure…" Kagome read out loud.

"Amegakura has always been affected by the wars on the surrounding village so I take it that it would be a good place to start your volunteer work."

Kagome could only stare at the map. "Wow, I didn't know that."

He smiled sadly as he looked at his cup of tea. "During the third Great Ninja War a lot of lives were lost, especially those in smaller countries like Amegakure. Unfortunately for them, they were the center point of these battles against larger countries like The Land of Fire or the Earth Country, and even now it still suffers from the war's aftershock."

"That's harsh…I wasn't here when the war started." She begun. "I was fighting a different kind of war back then…"

"What kind of war?" Itachi asked with care and concern tinting his voice.

"It was a war to save everyone in that world, it's me and my friends against _him._ We won," She smiled as she said that they won but it quickly fainted as she continued. "But my friends…they betrayed me in the end…"

There was a pregnant pause that surrounded the two. Itachi saw the sadness in Kagome's eyes that day, in fact he has never seen her so weak and vulnerable. She was always so bossy and full of energy when they're together, but now it was different. Like he saw a whole different side of Kagome, a side that she's been hiding for a long time now. From that day onwards, Itachi vowed to never bring that subject up again unless Kagome insists.

…

The travel towards Amegakure was rough, but luckily they haven't encountered any rogue ninjas on the way since Itachi knew a much safer and shorter way of getting there. She finds it strange that he can still remember remnants of his past, but none on his personal information and stuff. And bit by bit, Kagome is finally seeing who or what the real Itachi was as they went further towards their travel.

And as they entered the said village, it started raining hard.

Kagome sighed. "I now know where the village gets its name. Say Itachi, does it always rain hard like this?"

"Yeah, it does. We should find ourselves some place to rest for now."

She nodded in response as she followed him. As they were walking down town, Kagome didn't fail to notice that everybody was on the go and that the whole place was decorated with origami. A strange village she thought, she decided to stop and ask people what's the commotion all about.

"Hello. What's all the commotion all about?" She asked the old man fixing up his shop while adding some origami to it.

"Oh, didn't you know? We're celebrating the safe return of Konan-sama from battle and her becoming the official leader of Amegakure."

"Wow," was all Kagome could mutter.

"It's wow indeed, the celebration will be held over there," the old man pointed out. "At the tall building over there. Everyone can come!"

"That's – " she was about to say something else when she felt someone holding her arm and dragging him away from the man. And was surprised to see that it was Itachi who was dragging her out. "Hey Itachi! What's the big idea! That was rude."

Ever since then, he was quiet during the whole time they walked the streets up to when they reached their inn.

"What's the matter Itachi? You suddenly started acting weird ever since we came into this village." Kagome demanded.

"We should leave,"

"What?"

"We should leave this village immediately. There's something strange about this village."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she sat on the bed. Itachi was really acting strange lately.

"I don't know how to explain it but…"

"Look, I don't see anything strange nor do I sense anything. Plus, I'm tired and hungry so if you'll excuse me I'm going to get myself something to eat." She finally said as she headed out towards the door.

All Itachi could do was sigh as the door slammed. Kagome really was stubborn when she's determined about things, sometimes he wondered why she married her and all.

…

"Mou! Itachi's over reacting, what's wrong with this village except for the fact that it rains almost 24/7?" Kagome complained as she scuffed her sandals on the wet ground. She continued to walk as she unconsciously started to count her steps along the way. And of course, like the klutz she sometimes is she forgot to bring a rain coat or something.

To preoccupied at her step counting, she was surprised when she stepped on a clean piece of paper.

"Huh? What's this?" She watched in awe as the paper suddenly flew right in front of her and folded itself into a paper crane. Suddenly, a gush of wind blew the paper crane and a bunch of paper whirled right in front of her and started to take form.

First it's feet, then the body, and finally the face. Kagome could only stand there as the woman took it's form; a blue haired woman wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

"What do you want?" Was Kagome's quick question, surely she is no ordinary woman with a technique like that plus what does she want.

"Leave,"

Silence.

"Leave this place before it's too late."

"What? Who are you to-"

"Kagome!" A familiar voice called her and all of a sudden he was in front of her. "Are you all right?"

"Itachi! What are you doing here?"

The woman in front of them merely smirked. "I thought my senses were deceiving me when I felt you enter the village, but I was right. You're still alive, Uchiha Itachi."

Kagome looked back and forth, from Itachi to the woman in front of them. "I don't know what you're talking about. Who are you?"

She smiled as she looked at the both of them. "My name's Konan. But you should leave, never come back in this village. Hide from _him."_ The woman now identified as Konan stared at them wide eyed as she mentioned _him._

"I don't understand-" Kagome stared to ask but was cut out by Konan.

"You." She said referring to Itachi. "You shouldn't have involved yourself with her." She smiled. "But I guess it can't be helped,"

"I don't understand." Itachi said.

"You will all in due time for I too don't have the answers you seek." Her eyes and voice then turned serious. "I suggest you two hide in a safe village, a ninja village with strong ties that can protect you two. A village where the people are…different." She finally said, with Naruto in her mind. Somehow she knew that it would messy for them to be Konoha, but it could help them if they seek answers.

Finally a gust of wind surrounded her and then the paper scattered everywhere. "Hurry you must leave without a moment to spare," they finally heard her say, not knowing that it would be the last time they would hear from her.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sooo…what do you guys think? Still not your type? I'm trying to adjust things to suit your taste people, so I hope you like it. Reviews please! :D


End file.
